Lindsay Arnold
Lindsay Arnold is a contestant on season 9 of So You Think You Can Dance. Her genre is Latin ballroom. Biography FOX Bio Lindsay Arnold currently lives in her hometown of Provo, Utah where she was born and raised. Lindsay just recently graduated from Timpview High School and plans to attend Utah Valley University. She has been dancing since she was 4 years old and her specialty is Latin Ballroom. ''So You Think You Can Dance'' Lindsay first auditioned for season 9 in Salt Lake City, Utah. Meet the Top 20 (June 27, 2012) Lindsay is sent in to receive the news of whether she made it to the Top 20 or not with fellow ballroom dancer and friend Witney Carson. Mary praises both of them for their great technique but tells them that they're looking for one ballroom girl. Mary then announces that Witney has made it to the Top 20, but tells Lindsay after that she's also an amazing dancer, so she too makes it to the Top 20. She dances a cha-cha-cha with Witney and Nick Bloxsom-Carter. The piece was danced to "Dance Again" by Jennifer Lopez ft. Pitbull and choreographed by Jason Gilkison. Mary announces that she's proud of them and how it's great there are three ballroom dancers this season. Both Lindsay and Witney are praised by Mary, telling them that they are "two of the hottest tamales we've had on this show for sure". Guest judge Zooey Deschanel tells them that they were perfectly synchronized. Week 1 (July 11, 2012) In the package, the dancers must describe themselves in nine seconds. Lindsay is paired up with Cole Horibe and assigned a paso doble by Jason Gilkison to "Unstoppable" by E.S. Posthumus. The pair received a standing ovation from the judges. Guest judge Kenny Ortega thought this routine was mesmerizing, electrifying, and two of the most fantastic routines he has ever seen on the show (the other being Audrey and Matthew's contemporary they performed right before this routine). Mary praises Jason Gilkison, telling him that that was the best paso doble he's ever choreographed on this show. She also praises Lindsay and Cole, telling them that if the both of them keep this up, they will be unstoppable through out the competition. She tells Lindsay she was fiery, with beautiful shape and beautiful paso doble. Nigel praises Lindsay, telling her that a couple of weeks ago, Mary was comparing her to Witney and that Witney had that little bit of magic, but Nigel says that Mary was wrong. He believes that both Witney and Lindsay have that little bit of magic. He also tell her that she could've easily been overlooked in this routine but Cole wouldn't have been as dynamic as he was without her as his partner. Week 2 (July 18, 2012) Lindsay and partner Cole danced a hip-hop by Christopher Scott to "Teeth" by Lady Gaga. Nigel tells Lindsay that it felt a little immature to him and that with a character like this, she really needed to get into character. He also tells her that she was connecting more with the audience rather than with Cole. Mary tells Lindsay that she agrees with Nigel, but also says that not only is she out of her dance style, but she is far removed from her personal lifestyle, and that it's such a stretch. Mary tells her to keep in mind that part of the show is acting, and Lindsay's going to have to bring those acting skills to the table even more. Guest judge Adam Shankman tells Lindsay that he knows she's not a hip-hop dancer, so she really needed to bring in the character to make up for that. During the results, Lindsay was announced safe due to her Paso Doble in Week 1. Week 3 (July 25, 2012) In the package, the dancers must reveal something America doesn't know about their partners. Lindsay and partner Cole danced a contemporary by Mandy Moore to "Wild Horses" by Charlotte Martin. Nigel praises Mandy for the beautiful routine and the Lighting team for their work in the routine. He praises Lindsay, telling her it was absolutely fantastic and that her spirit was in the right place. Mary tells Lindsay she was mesmerizing. Guest judge Christina Applegate tells Lindsay that she wished she saw her face more because her hair was covering it, but then tells her that once she started watching her body, her movement just tells the story that she didn't even need to look at Lindsay's face anymore. During the results, Lindsay found herself in the Bottom 6 due to her hip-hop in Week 2. However, after some deliberation, the judges decided to save her. Post-SYTYCD Media Gallery Videos Trivia *Lindsay's roommate during the competition was Witney Carson. Due to Alexa Anderson and Janaya French's elimination, Lindsay and Witney moved in with Eliana Girard and Amber Jackson. *Lindsay loves food but hates spiders and tomatoes. *Lindsay once gave stitches to another person. *Lindsay's favorite color is green. *According to Cole, Lindsay has a foot phobia. Category:Ballroom Category:Season 9 Category:Dancers